Ghosts, Birthdays, and Death
by jasamlante
Summary: Info is inside, please read. Couples; Clauson, Olivia/Steve, Jasam, Lante. Any questions; please review or pm them. thanks!


**MUST READ… **

**Alright guys. My language arts teacher has us write short stories on our vocabulary words sometimes and well, I write mine on GH. I thought, if I take the time to write them, I should post them. They are only oneshots. And I will not tell you the vocabulary words, I am having a contest. If you can figure out the fifteen vocabulary words I used, you get to decide what I write next, or update. I don't know when I get these assignments until a few days before its due, so they won't be update on a 'regular' basis. Anyway… let me know what you think. I may continue this story with the next vocabulary words. Who knows, so enjoy! READ AND REVIEW!**

Olivia walked through the hospital, again. It's the same one she's walked through I don't know how many times, just this time it was different. She kept feeling uneasy, like she was being followed. She quickly turned around to see the apparition suddenly disappear, gone in a blink. She was definitely freaked out. Walking down the corridors she found what she was looking for, her fiancée, Steve, and her son, Dante, and his wife, her daughter-in-law, Lulu.

"Olivia, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Steve pointed out hugging her.

"yeah, yeah, I'll make lasagna for dinner." She said dazed.

"Ma, that's not what he asked you." Dante said worried.

"Liv, did you have another vision?" Lulu asked concerned.

"No, I ju-just saw Helena Cassadine's ghost." Olivia answered, still freaked out.

"Well, how about you go home and I will pick up Kelly's for dinner?" Steve said

"O-Ok, see you later, I love you." She said walking to the elevators.

Xxxxxxx

"Sam, you home yet?" Jason asked walking into the house with his daughter, his nieces, and goddaughters. No answer.

"Girls, go play up in Lila's room, Sam will be home soon. I will be making dinner." Jason told the six four-year olds.

"Ok daddy, come on everyone! Let's go play Barbie's!" the little girl screeched, leading her friends and cousins upstairs.

Jason walked into the kitchen and started making Lila's favorite meal, since it was her birthday. He made her his 'famous' spaghetti. And for desert, he ordered a birthday cake made especially by Grandpa Mike, who threw in extra cookies. By the time he had finished boing the noodles the front door opened.

"Sam, is that you?"

"Yeah, why is the kitchen barricaded?" she asked walking toward the kitchen where he was.

"because its our daughter's birthday and I wanted her to have a **good** meal." He said, putting emphasis on the good.

"Haha, very funny. My cooking isn't _that_ bad, is it?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, but you can call 'Golden Dragon' faster than anyone I know." He said referring to his wife's obsession with Chinese food.

"I'm going to check on the girls." Sam said, turning and walking upstairs. "Jason, why is there an infestation of kids in Lila's room?" Sam shouted down the stairs.

"Because she insisted on inviting ALL of the girls her age she knows." He replied

Sam walked in her daughter's room, maneuvering around all the dolls and children, bending down to give her daughter a hug.

"Hi mommy, guess what?"

"What baby?"

"I'm four today!" she said smiling.

"I know you told me this morning."

"Hi Auntie Sam." The five other girls said

"HI Emma, Josslyn, Courtney, Paige and Caitlyn." Sam greeted "dinner is almost ready, how about you all go wash up."

The five girls headed to Lila's bathroom and cleaned up for dinner. They also put away the scattered Barbie's on the floor, and headed down stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny walked through his mansion and headed to his office, yet again. There was ALWAYS someone in his world that needed 'taken care' of. His wife, Claudia, waddled in the room.

"Sonny, is Jerry still a threat?" she asked

"Not right now, just keep relaxing, only four more months to go." He said a little too quickly.

She could tell he was harboring something. "Sonny, spit it out. You know im involved as much as you are."

"I was on the pier last night and saw something in the water that caught my eye, Jerry was lying there dead in the water." He said, baffled by how buoyant his body was.

"Well that's the most wonderful news I've heard since I found out Chloe was on her way." Claudia acclaimed, rubbing her belly.

"Yes, but this means there's a new threat, admonishing us, hoping we will retaliate." He said saddened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I'm sure they will be taken care of." She said sitting on his lap.

Sonny smiled. He was not a malevolent man, as Lucky would say, he's the opposite. Yes, he may kill people for a living, but its because they are evil and he's a mob boss, it's his job.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked over to the front closet to grab all the cached presents for Lila's birthday. The little girl was relentless when it came to presents, much like herself. She made three separate trips transferring presents from the closet to the coffee table, family went all out when it came to her daughter. She implored Maxie to help decorate for the party, and was just waiting for her to come over with her daughter Georgiana, Giana for short. When she heard a knock, she opened the door.

"Hi Sammy girl. Hi Auntie Sam." The mother-daughter duo greeted.

"Hello ladies. Giana, the girls are eating spaghetti if you want some?" Sam replied. Maxie handed Sam all the provisions for the party and they got to quickly decorating. After everything was set up, Jason brought in the girls so Lila could ravage through the gifts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Olivia relaxed and sat down to watch some T.V., she had another vision, a prophecy of sort, since they are usually accurate. Someone inglorious was out to kill Sonny. She didn't know why, but she had to warn him. Olivia grabbed her coat and headed to his mansion.

When she pulled up to the house she saw the usual guards in position and everything normal. Phew, she thought. She walked into his office and told him what she saw. He agreed to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, and to double his guards. Olivia left the house feeling somewhat relieved. Even though Sonny is a mob boss, he was still her first love and the father of her child.

s


End file.
